menofthemountainsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Book of the Dead
The Book of the Dead The Book of the Dead is the first installment of the Men of the Mountains saga. Plot Chapters 1) Schemes in the Shadows Gertrude, the sister of a powerful ruler, plots her sister's downfall with the help of the corrupt Reginald 2) Kolgar In a town called Kolgar, Aidan Tanner and his close friend Evie learn that the Anglands are being invaded and the towns people await the Mountean Army to protect them. 3) The Man of the Mountains At night, pilagers attack the village. Aidan and Evie are saved by a strange man, Bedeling, from the Mountain cities. 4) The Unspoken Zara One of Bedeling's companions is captured by the Ghoul and held in Abanaca, an old fortress. Aidan, Evie, Bedeling, Rodeo and Jarlson inflitrate Abanaca and split up. Bedeling and Aidan find Zara; Aidan also finds the mirror in a storeroom. 5) The Ghoul and the Mirror The gang escape from Ghoul with the help of the Mirror 6) Peak City 7) The Destruction of the High Towers 8) The King and Lionheart 9) Whispers of the Catacombs 10) Skell 11) The Misty Moors 12) Wolf of the Night 13) The Ritual 14) Storm Winds 15) Havenhill 16) The Sword of the Dead 17) The Ambush 18) The Dreaded March 19) Battle on the Hill 20) Fall of the Sword 21) Darkness Converges 22) Light Emerges 1) Scheming in the Shadows. Gertrude Aphus, younger sister to the Queen of the Aphia Lands, journeys in secret to visit a man known as Reginald, a corrupt financier, and weapons manufacturer, with her niece Eidalina. Gertrude and Reginald conspire to start a war between Aphia and the other northern Mountain Kingdom, the Dreadlands. Whilst the assassination of Gertrude's queen sister Frida would spark the start of the war, the war would then provide power for Reginald in the Capital and the kingdom of Aphia for Gertrude. They both decide to name a "champion" who they can manipulate to inspire the kingdoms to go to war. Gertrude has already chosen Eidalina as her champion and Reginald presents an unknown boy as his. Gertrude becomes furious when she discovers Eidalina was listening through the door. 2) Kolgar. Seventeen years later, the Great War in the north was eventuated with the Dreadlands victorious against all of the northern kingdoms. Now they venture south wage war on the Southern Mountean Kingdoms. Aidan Tanner grew up in Kolgar, a small farming village on the outskirts of the Kingdom. Aidan was brought up by Bengi, a blacksmith and Aidan's carer after his parents were killed in the great war. Aidan also grew up with his childhood friend Evelyn. Kolgar's residence are expecting to flee the town the next day as it is not safe with many Dreadlings reported to have infiltrated the Kingdom. Aidan and Evelyn spend the last day packing and thinking about how they will miss their home. That night, Kolgar is attacked by unknown assailants. Bengi and Aidan go to their hut to grab weapons when an unknown figure awaits them inside. 3) The Man of the Mountains. He reveals himself as Bedeling, leader of the Four Hunters. He insists they abandon Kolgar and flee with him. They are attacked in the woods by some of the village assailants who are revealed to be the Dreaded. Aidan gets separated and is knocked unconscious. He is awakened by the hooves of a pale white horse which guides him back to Bedeling and Bengi. Aidan questions why Bedeling has sought him out. Bedeling reveals Aidan's father was once a member of the Four Hunters, but left the group. Bedeling realises something is wrong as the other members of the group have not met him at the rendez-vous. He requests a mission to infiltrate Albana, a Mountean fortress. 4) The Great Albana. They travel to Albana, The trio reach the walls of the Albana, which has been taken over by Ghul and the Dreaded. They take out some guards of one of the poorly manned entrances and sneak inside. They find Dacks, one of the Four Hunters who reports that Zara was captured, tortured and imprisoned by Ghul in the West side of the fortress. Bengi and Dacks heads one way and Bedeling and Aidan investigate one way. Bedeling and Aidan hide in a storeroom to avoid some guards. Aidan finds a small hand mirror which he pockets. When the coast is clear, they venture towards the west wing. 6) Zara and Zara. ''An explosion sets off close to them and they rush to discover a mute Zara in a corner of the cell. They take her and flee the scene in a hurry as guards surround the area. They are soon caught by guards and are presented to the scythe-wielding Ghul. He reveals as a captured Bengi and Dacks and also reveals himself to be a Disciple of the Divine. He uses the magical scythe to torture Bedeling and Bengi until Aidan uses the mirror twhich counters the effects back at Ghul and the Dreaded. As the enemies lie in agony, the group flees the fortress and Bedeling grabs the scythe. On the outskirts of Albana, Bedeling and the group recuperate after escaping the fortress. Dacks wants to move on quickly before Ghul's forces find them, but Bedeling is concerned when Zara is remaining silent. Suddenly a bright white horse with a clone Zara riding it approaches claiming she is the real Zara. She explains the clone was created by a magical artifact she had found in the fortress and used her clone self as a decoy to escape. She reveals the information she acquired from Albana was that the target was "Havenhill". 7) ''Peak City. The Hunters arrive at the Peak City, a Mountean city built within a mountain. Aidan is in awe as he has never traveled this far from Kolgar and seen the wonders of the Mountean cities. He notices the Moonstar, a light source built on the roof which reflects the sunlight and daylight outside in order to naturally illuminate the city. Located at the center of the city is the Great Halls, where Aidan meets the Chief Governor, who is in charge of rule of Peak, and gives aid and support to the Hunters as the news of the Dreaded attacks terrifies him. He informs them some of Kolgar's residents made it safely to Peak City, including Evelyn who arrives to embrace Aidan. 8) The Destruction of the High Towers. After some days spent at the city, Aidan trains with the other Hunters and tries to harness the power of the scythe which was the main reason for infiltrating Albana. Aidan learns that the Four Hunters comprises of four warriors with specialised weapons, a warhammer, a bow, a censer and the retrieved scythe. Aidan is told he can join the Four Hunters by wielding the sword but he is hesistant. One afternoon, news breaks out that the High Towers, that form the border between the Dreadlands territory and the Southern lands, have been destroyed by the Dreaded. Bedeling holds a secret council for the Hunters and a select few. He warns everyone that he believes the new leader of the Dreaded is Morag, the Divine of Death. The Governor is not convinced but Bedeling explains Morag will seek the Death Sword, one of the five legendary elemental swords once wielded by the Divine. 9) The King and Lionheart. Disarmed, he is narrowly saved by a stranger called Lionheart who helps him get to safety. Suddenly the wing-beast lands and Ghul duels Lionheart. Aidan helps and soon the Chain arrive to drive a lonely Ghul away. The Dreaded flee the city, Ghul takes the statue of Gendragald out of the city and destroys the Moonstar plunging the city into darkness.After the attack, a council is summoned to discuss what to do going forward since the city defenses were so easily breached. The council of governors agree on a mass evacuation of the city, against Bedelings advice stating that giving up the city to Zedrak is a huge disadvantage. 10) Exodus. As civilians prepare to for the exodus, Bedeling holds a secret meeting with the Clan. After witnessing Ghul take the Gendragald statue, he theorizes that Zedrak is after the Divine Swords, mythical blades believed never to have existed. He believes the swords are real and are lost and hidden throughout Angland. If Zedrak recovers all the swords he will be blessed with ancient Divine power, allowing him to conquer Angland in days. 11) No Turning Back. The Chain are ordered to accompany the citizens of Peak along the dark tunnels out of the city. The tunnels lead to dangerous perilous chasms and ravines. The exodus party are forced to slow down and rest in some spaces. Aidan talks with Lionheart whose first name in Tomas. He also has words with Zak and Yoko who joined the chain from a make-shift resistance formed by the Capitol.Bedeling convinces the Chief Governor to allow a small party to take a detour in order to investigate the Abyss, dark caverns where Mounteans fear to tread. 12) The Catacombs. The Abyss is the only rumored location of Skell, an ancient mystical being blessed with grand knowledge. Bedeling, Aidan, Zana, Yoson, Terry and Lionheart take a side passage out of the Peaks across many plains until they reach a large dry ravine. They climb down precariously until they find some dark catacombs. Bedelings rumor also reveals Skell can be found on the island, lamenting that he has no clue of its meaning as there isnt any water for miles. Someone trips a trap in the catacombs and a herd of Ghoulings attack. With hardly any light to guide them the group runs for their lives in the darkness as the herd give chase. Aidan, Zara and Lionheart are separated and fall down a hole. 13) Skell. After awakening, the trio find themselves in a large cavern. Lionheart is convinced the cavern used to contain an underground lake due to the rock structures and they find a large rocky mount in the center. They find a skeleton perched on a rock who animates and reveals himself to be Skell. Skell reveals bestowed knowledge is forbidden to a mortal being but allows one question from each traveler. He reveals the swords' locations are not to his knowledge but the infamous Book of the Dead holds the names of the last five owners of the swords. He then tells them which page the names are found on. Finally Skell reveals Aidan's Magus power is called the Sight. 14) Sight of the Diamond. Skell explains in time Aidan shall be able to see the other world which is the Afterlife. He reveals the Afterlife is a paranormal world where all the dead go and live out their new lives. Skell gives Aidan the ablilty of the Sight for a few minutes in which Aidan starts envisioning ghostly figures walking about the cavern. Skell explains the Abyss was once an ancient prosperous Mountean city and that the ghostly figures Aidan can see are the citizens who died at the Abyss long ago. Aidans visions become clearer and he can distinguish faces. A tall cloaked ghost approaches him and Aidan recognizes his father. Suddenly Aidan loses his ghostly visions and Skell's animated consciousness leaves him. The trio travel through some tunnels for many days and have run out of food and water. They reach an exit to the mountain side and travel across some enormous dry plains. Aidan passes out from exhaustion. 15) Destruction of the High Towers. Aidan awakens in a bed in Lake City and later meets up with all of the Diamond Chain who are relieved he has recuperated. Bedeling admits he never imagined a world beyond death existed. Bedeling tries to help Aidan engage with the Magus in order to speak to his father and others beyond the grave. He also instructs Aidan to keep his Magus a secret. Later that day during lunch, a small waning army enter Lake City and spread news that the Great Mountain Towers (22 cylindrical stone towers acting as a border to the northern lands and to keep prisoners) have been destroyed by Zardus' forces. This prompts Bedeling to initiate his plan to rerieve the Book of the Dead, which he believes is located at Havenhill. 16) Havenhill. The Chain travel to Havenhill, a open-land Mountean city enclosed around a large hill with a huge monastery overlooking the city. The monks worship the Divine, but don't believe Zardus has returned. The Chain stay at an inn in the city whilst Bedeling meets with the Head monk. That night, Aidan takes a night stroll to the orchard and uses his Magus to speak to his father. His father theorizes that Aidan's Magus is strongest when he is feeling weak emotionally. His father confirms he has not found Aidan's mother and also offers his help to Aidan in all the battles to come. 17) The Book of the Dead. The Next Day, Bedeling returns from the monastery with an escort for the Chain. Bedeling admits the monks would not show him the Book, but have invited the Chain and are interested in seeing the Diamond. Inside the monastery, the monks converse with Aidan and Bedeling but the monks are skeptical of Aidan being the Diamond. He shows them the mirror, an artifact they believe to have been lost hundreds of years. They agree to allow the Chain to see the book but not to take it. The Chain make secret notes of the names on the relevant page and leave; Aidan notices some dark clouds forming in the north. 18) The Dracon Ambush. In the Inn, the Chain discuss their next move until the city alarm bells start sounding. There is panic among the streets as a Dracon (lizard men) army attacks the lower streets. The Chain learns that in crisis, the citizens seek safety deep below the monastery. The Chain use the inn as a defense point to allow many people to flee the lower streets and reach depths of the monastery. The Dracon army ambush the Inn, and the Chain are forced to flee with every else. They group with the city guard at the monastery. Bedeling commands that the Book must be protected at all costs 19) Battle of the Haven. The Dracons, lead by Krorg the Dracon leader, infiiltrate the monastery killing many of the monks and city guard. Lionheart and Aidan barricade themselves inside an altar room with the Book. Aidan pleads to his father for help. His father informs him that he is with a host of his former fallen soldiers and that a spell in the Book can bring them back into the real world. Aidan reads the spell, just as the Dracon break through the barricade. Aidan's father and his army, who everyone can now see reappear and ambush the Dracon army turning the tide in favour of the Chain. Aidan's father beheads Krorg and the Dracon cower in fear. 20) Darkness Converges. Just as the battle draws to an end, the monastery roof is shattered and Ghul on top of his flying-beast attacks. Ghul dismounts and wielding a small black sword causes the ghost army to turn to dust and Aidan loses his father. The Chain are powerless to resist the power from the sword and Ghul, once he recognizes Aidan as the Diamond, beats him down. Before Ghul can make his final blow to Aidan, Lionheart intervenes and sacrifices himself to stop Ghul. Ghul shoves Lionhearts body aside and approaches Aidan once again. Aidan uses the mirror as a make-shift sword but Ghul shatters it with the sword. Bedeling duels Ghul but is quickly overcome. Aidan uses a shard of the mirror glass and stabs Ghul. 21) Light Emerges. Ghul screams in anguish and bursts into flames. With Ghul defeated, the flying-beast and remaining Dracon flee Havenhill. Aidan, along with the chain, mourn the loss of Lionheart. Lionheart's final words is that he has a family in the Kingdom of Eagle Eye in the far away lands. The Chain learn the Dracon stole the Book whilst they were distracted by Ghul's assault. They agree that Evelyn will take Lionheart's body and and an injured Bedeling back to Lake City. Aidan, Zara, Yoko and Zak will find the Dracon army and retrieve the Book. 1) The Gift. Deep in the north, at a fortress in the Dreadlands, Zardus is informed by his servant, Morg, that Ghul has perished in his assault on Havenhill and that the Book's location is lost. Furious Zardak communicates with the Glass Door, a portal. Roth, the ruthless general of the Dreaded, brings Zardak one of the Divine swords. Zardak believes the war against the Mounteans will be won if they possess all the Divine swords and for that, they need the Book. 2) Graceful Grasslands. Three weeks after the events of The Diamond Chain, Aidan, Zana, Zak and Yoko are travelling the wilderness, trying to figure out where the Dracon party would be headed with the Book of the Dead. One night they see a campfire in the valley. Getting closer, they witness the camping Dracon party being greeted by Spellman's larger force of Dreaded. The second-in-command Dracon hands Spellman over the book, to which he orders his men to slaughter all the Dracon soldiers. The Chain follow the Dreaded warriors as they head north. 3) Forestaria. Spellmans army are halted when a small band of survvior Dracons ambush his men. Spellman flees into the woods and the Chain follow him closely. They intercept him and take the Book from him but not until they are surrounded by Forestians, people of the forest (such as Mounteans are people of the mountains). They are taken to the only remaining Forestian kingdom in Angland. Zara notes how calm Spellman is despite losing all his men and being captive by the Forestians. The chain are imprisoned with Spellman at Willowhall, the city of the Forestian kingdom. 4) Traitors in the Court. Soon they are brought before King Solomon. The King reinstates that the woods surrounding his kingdom act as a border for his lands and the others of Angland. A treaty was introduced at the end of the previous Mountean war that allowed the Forestians to keep their kingdom and the ability to do whatever they please with intruders of their kingdom. Aidan declares he is the Diamond on a quest to help save the Mounteans from Zardak. He states that Zardus has waged war on all kingdoms on Angland and that Mounteans and Forestians must work together. Solomon dismisses this to keep to tradition and that Mountean intruders must be executed. The king sends the prisoners back to their cells. The next morning, before summoned by the king, Spellman reveals this Magus is fading due to Aidan's intervention with the mirror in the Albana. Solomon declares the prisoners are to be sent to the Pit. 5) The Unquiet Darkness. Meanwhile, Bedeling and Eyelyn have take refuge at Lake City; They have given Lionheart a proper burial and Bedeling has healed from his wounds sustained in the Battle of Havenhill. Bedeling seeks information about Zardus' plans. He needs to go to the abandoned Mountean city of Perth. He is reluctant to take Evelyn with him as the road ahead is dangerous, but she insists she will not sit around awaiting her 'hero's return'. The duo travel to Perth, an abandoned inner-mountain city with one side of the mountain side open allowing daylight in but half the city is covered in complete darkness. Bedeling explains they need to find the burial site of the legendary warrior Grimstorm. They spend hours searching the until Evelyn finds a plaque in the marketplace, engraved with the warriors name 6) Out of Daylight. With daylight running out, the duo quickly dig the area around the plaque and find an empty oblong box. Bedeling believes someone has been to this site before, took the Divine sword and reburied the box. As the duo stroll back to the city entrance, they see a figure moving up ahead. The duo are pinned down terrified of what is watching them but make a run for the exit. Before they can make it the sun goes down plunging the city into darkness. Bedeling loses sight of Evelyn. 7) The Arena. In Willowhall, Aidan, the Chain and Spellman are brought to the Arena, where hundreds of Forestian civilians have come to watch the spectacle. King Solomon declares that the Diamond and his companions will not be executed but will be faced with the test of Forestian's champions. Aidan and the others must defeat the champions to secure their freedom. The Chain work with Spellman to repel the champions attacks and reluctantly working together successfully disarm and beat down the champions of Willowhall much to the dismay of the crowd. Solomon orders the release of the prisoners. Roth, disgusted and backed by his other council members, stabs Solomon and takes the rule of Willowhall. The guards hold back the revolting crowd but suddenly the arena and the city are invaded by the Dreaded. Aidan and the Chain escape the city. 8) The King and the Lionheart. Far away in the Eagle Eye, Nieve lives with her mother and father in the lower streets of the outer mountain city of Eagle Eye. One day Nieve is picked on by Jack, a schooling chum, but she defends herself and sets the bullies on their way. She also gains the admiration of a nearby cloaked man. After a brief respectful conversation, Nieve realizes she is speaking to the King, King Jeremy, disguised in traveler clothes. He explains he hates being stuck in the keep, and wishes to be more among the people. Jeremy speaks deeply about the worries of the upcoming war, raising his son, the prince Joshua, and making the best decisions for the people. Nieve tells of how her older brother, a soldier, went with a Eagle Eye garrison to Peak City. She doesn't know if or when he will return. Jeremy asks what is name is, as Nieve replies "Tomas, but everyone called him Lionheart" 9) Loss and Grief. One day, Jeremy knowing that its Nieve's wish to see more of the outside world, invites her on one of his morning rides outside the city with some of the other dignitaries. She feels quite uneasy on the ride as she is a common girl from the lower streets among royalty. Nieve befriends Joshua and Jeremy invites Nieve to ride ahead with him and he shows her the stunning view of the Goriachi mountains which stuns her in amazement. Jeremy gives her some inspirational and encouraging words. Over the weeks, Nieves admiration of the King grows and the other children are amazed by her stories. However the keep bells ring loudly whilst Nieve is in the marketplace. It is soon declared that King Jeremy suffered a riding accident and has succumbed to his wounds. The King is dead. Nieve is confronted by Jack who expresses his sympathies. Nieve is bitter to her apologetic bully and he reacts aggressively to her, making her push him. He collapses, hits his head and passes out. Nieve believing she has killed him, flees the city in an emotional wreck. 10) The Stranded Sons. Aidan, Zara, Zak, and Yoko have been travelling for weeks across the wilderness after escaping the Dreaded attack on Willowhall. They stumble upon a small village Jorque, just outside Eagle Eye. Inside an inn, the group discuss their next move having lost the Book to the Dreaded at Willowhall. They decide to go to Eagle Eye and see the new King Joshua. As they walk out, Zak recognizes a general from Eagle Eye staying at the inn. Tomas believes him to be Sorshan, a Dreaded leader who was imprisoned in the Great Mountean Towers. They restrain and interrogate Sorshan and learn he was part of a plot to kill King Jeremy. The Chain decide to take him to Eagle Eye. 11) The Misty Moors. Knowing that time is against them pending an attack on Eagle Eye, they travel along the Northern Road until they hit the Gate of the North. Knowing the northern roads will be watched by the enemies, they decides to go through the Moors, despite knowing the Moors are known for being deadly territory. A few days into the moors and with the fog increasingly heavy, the group notice a house on a hill and make camp inside. Later a man and young woman enter startled by the intruders. The man Kemp and his daughter Diana, have lived in the house for several months as they are looking for Kemp's son who went missing in the Moors. Kemp allows them to stay as he is satisfied they are only passing through the moors. That night, while the group sleeps, howls are heard by Aidan and Kemp. 12) Howls of the Moonlight. That morning, the group are ready to move on when they realize Kemp is missing. Diana, terrified runs into the fog and the group lose her. Kemp runs into the clearing below the house, bloodied and staggering, tells everyone to get into the house. The group barricade themselves in the house as the howls from the previous night grow louder and closer. The group are attacked by a pack of large bloodthirsty wolves and Sorshan is killed but the wolves are repelled by the groups defensive efforts. The wolves retreat north and Kemp goes out alone to search for Diana. Kemp urges them to get out of the moors. Aidan is torn between helping Kemp or returning to his mission of warning Eagle Eye of Zardus' assault. He decides to lead the Chain out of the moor. The group feel uneasy as they feel they may be being watched. Aidan changes his mind turning back to help Kemp and Diana against the odds. They decide to split up which may confuse any possible wolves tracking them. Aidan and Tomas travel north-bound for a while until they hear screams from Diana. They follow the sound and find Diana pinned down by a lone wolf. Before it can devour her, it confronts Aidan and Tomas, grimacing and to Aidan's horror they find themselves surrounded by the wolves appearing out of the fog. 13) The Ritual. The pack leader demands they drop their weapons and the pack takes them to a rocky enclosure with a whole host of wolves awaiting them. There they find Evelyn bloodied and beaten along with Kemp, on their knees at the center of the enclosure. Aidan, Tomas and Diana are brought to join them. Suddenly a slighter larger black wolf, Alpha, enters the enclosure from a small cave. He greets the prisoners but informs them their fate will not be pleasant. He explains the bite of the wolf will turn any living men into wolves themselves and the wolf pack grows in numbers by infecting half of the people they capture and using the other half as fresh meat. They like to infect the stronger members of their prisoners to enhance their growing army. Alpha declares Kemp will be the first to be bitten revealing that he is Kemp's lost son who was captured by the previous Alpha, bitten, infected and beat the previous Alpha in a power duel. With Kemp and Diana mortified, Alpha remembers his previous self but concludes the wolf is superior. He declares that Yoko, the man who has eluded them so far, will become a strong wolf. Alpha finishes by saying he only now has to choose between the remaining four people on their knees. Alpha chooses Aidan hypothesizes he will make a great Alpha one day. Kemp is then bitten by Alpha while the others are forced to watch, until suddenly a nearby dead tree explodes into fire. 14) Night of the Wolf. The fiery commotion causes the many of the wolves to cower, many to flee in terror. Another tree explodes and even Alpha throws himself back out of fear as wolves are used to the dark damp cold of the moors. Yoko appears with flaming branches causing any nearby wolves to retreat and the others make a run for it out of the enclosure. They run for their lives hearing howls of wolves close behind them. The second in command wolf attacks Aidan. Aidan runs and trips finding his sword which he dropped earlier and fatally stabs the wolf. The group run to some rocky plains covered in mist. The wolves converge and Alpha kills Diana in front of Kemp, to which Kemp sacrifices himself, knowing he is doomed to become a wolf, by wrestling him and Alpha off a cliff to their deaths. The rest of the wolves, leaderless and fearing the fire and the power of Aidan's sword , abandon their prey and return to their den. Aidan laments how he could not save Kemp or Diana. He is urged by the group to continue on to Eagle Eye where they hope they are not too late. 15) Eagle City. When they reach Eagle Eye, they find to their relief Bedeling and Evelyn held up in an inn in the Lower streets. Evelyn explains their journey from Havenhill to Eagle Eye and Bedeling explains his and Lyna's tale in Perth. The two had found a grave which had been already dug up and reburied. Bedeling theorizes someone has taken a Divine sword from the grave. 16) Bedeling's Tale. As they ran out of the darkness of Perth, a pus diseased-ridden humanoid creature attacked them. They managed to escape but realized there were more creatures prowling the streets and that the city was rotting and decaying as if a great plague had infested the city. 17) Begin the Siege. Aidan warns that the enemy most likely has the Book, and will head to Eagle Eye. The Chain approach the Keep to seek an audience with the young King Joshua, and his close-adviser, his uncle Ridian, King Jeremy's brother. Bedeling advises the King to take action against Zardus' incoming army, and evacuate the civilians out of Eagle Eye. Ridian argues that Eagle Eye has such a defensive advantage (due to the city being encompassed by a circular mountain range with only one passage in) that no army has or ever will claim Eagle Eye. Bedeling also divulges the meeting with Sorshan and that he confessed to killing King Jeremy. When Joshua confirms that Sorshan was one his uncle's men, Ridian makes a run for it all but confirming his complaisance. Joshua feeling betrayed and sends his uncle to the dungeons. He orders the city to prepare for a siege. 18) The Dreaded. Scouts appear that night saying an army of Dreaded will arrive by morning. Joshua is consumed with grief and sorrow about losing his father and failing his people against the impending doom. He is then give some hope with a chat to Aidan. The army arrive in the morning and produce large thunderclaps and battle cries to intimidate the Eagle Eye soldiers at the barricaded main gate into the caldera kingdom. Then a lonesome black rider rides to the front and the Dreaded bow. Holding the Book of the Dead, Zardus raises an army of the dead from the fields around the Dreaded army and converge on the gate. 19) Army of the Dead. The Dead climb the gate but the Mounteans mount a desperate defense sustaining many casualties as the Dead seem invincible to any wound. The gate is soon breached and the Dead Army pour in slaughtering many. The Mounteans retreat to a second gate which leads directly into the lower streets. Knowing this gate will not last as long as the main gate, Aidan persuades Bedeling to go through with a plan to destroy the Book. Believing destroying the Book will destroy the Dead Army, and knowing this plan will require many sacrifices, the small party ride out of the city with of protecting Aidan up until he can reach Zardus. They become overwhelmed in the battle fields and Bedeling realises Aidan's sword is Necrovine and it can destroy the Book as well as permanently kill Dead soldiers orders him to face Zardus and abandon him. Aidan reaches Zardus where, using the Book, tortures Aidan with tormenting visions. 20) Sacrifice. As Aidan is close to breaking point, his father appears as another ghostly vision telling him his Magus power can defeat Zardus and the Books powers but Aidan must be prepared to let go. Aidan musters the courage and strength to sacrifice his Magus power, and thus say goodbye to his father, and overcomes the Book's affects,and slices the Book with Necrovine turning it to dust. Aidan weakened is dueled by Zardus and severly beated until Darkhollow resists its former master and shatters Zardus' Divine sword Stratus. Terrified and wounded Zardus retreats as Aidan loses his strength and collapses. As Zardus flees he orders Aidan be killed by his close Dreaded guards, but the Chain intervene and save him. 21) Flee of the Prince. Zardus returns to the Dreadlands fortress where it is revealed that the events of the battle of Eagle Eye preceded the opening chapter of this story. Roth hands him the Divine sword believed to be Erkcrust, Sword of Earth, capable to destroying whole mountains. Zardak believes that the combined strength of the remaining swords will destroy Angland and even Necrovine nor the Chain can stop him. In order to find the last two swords, Zardus recalls all of his Disciples. 22) The Last Day. As Aidan and the Chain arrive back into Eagle Eye, Aidan explains to Bedeling that he has lost his Magus, he can no longer communicate with the Fallen. Bedeling encourages him to keep fighting and to keep this revelation a secret as him and his rare Magus powers are a source of hope for the people in the many wars to come. Aidan is concerned why Bedling would not trust the Mountean peoples with the truth. He also laments that Necrovine is his only advantage and that without the sword he is no-one special. As he arrives into the Keep he sees Evelyn on the stone steps having survived the assault from the Dreaded. Suddenly, Ridian, having freed himself from the dungeons during the commotion of the battle, fatally stabs Evelyn in the stomach and proceeds to flee until he is shot in the neck with an arrow by a screaming Zara. Evelyn dies in Aidan's arms as he succumbs to more pain and grief. End.